


Quando Shun fez 18 anos

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Maliciousness, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festa surpresa do aniversario de 18 anos do Shun Amamiya - e como certos irmãos mais velhos podem ser surpreendidos pela própria surpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando Shun fez 18 anos

QUANDO SHUN FEZ 18 ANOS

Ikki conferiu na folhinha de novo. Dali três dias seu irmão caçula faria 18 anos.

_ Nada de festinhas babacas, de guaraná e salgadinhos e muita molecada se esfregando pelos cantos, ao som dessas músicas bestas. Ta na hora do Shun ter uma diversão de acordo com seu novo status.

_ O que você está resmungando aí, irmão?

_ Hein? Nada, nada. – e virou-se para sair. Shun ergueu as sombrancelhas, mas nem perguntou nada. Ele não diria mesmo. Foi cuidar do almoço. Se demorasse muito perderia a hora do cursinho.

Ikki foi direto para a casa do Hyoga. O loiro estava com o nariz enterrado nos livros, atendeu a porta lendo um.

_ Vai acabar virando um gênio...

_ Que um anjo passe e diga “amém”. Puta merda! Faz dias que eu to estudando e a matéria não entra na minha cabeça. To quase desistindo...

_ Larga disso e me diz: vamos fazer uma surpresa diferente pro Shun este ano?

_ To dentro. O que você tem na sua mente sórdida desta vez?

_ Olha como fala. Eu sou o cara das boas idéias, você tem que admitir...

_ Das melhores idéias pra gente se encrencar, não há dúvida! Você e o Miro tem o dom de acertar na mosca. O Shaka andou me contando uns lances deles mais novinhos, Escorpião atraía encrenca como o mel atrai abelha. Você é igual.

_ Pura inveja! Desta vez, vamos levar o Shun pra zona, pra perder a virgindade...

Cisne arregalou os olhos azuis e a boca. Depois se dobrou, segurando a barriga enquanto tinha um ataque de riso. Riu até chorar, até doer a barriga. Ikki esperou, de braços cruzados, se controlando barbaramente para não socar o outro.

_ Não creio que eu ouvi isso... – Hyoga tomou fôlego.- Ikki, que coisa mais arcaica. Você vai levar seu irmão no aniversário dele pra perder a virgindade numa zona? Que presente mais fuleiro...

_ Ta com medo, pato?

_ Medo, eu? Medo de quê?

_ Das meninas. Afinal eu sei que eu não sou mais virgem, mas vocês...

_ Só me faltava essa. Enquete de colegial: você ainda é virgem? Não? Com quem você perdeu a virgindade? Com quantos anos? Ah, Ikki, me poupa, vá. To dentro, já falei. Mas que é uma idéia fuleira é. Aliás, você tem certeza de que o Shun é virgem?

_ O moleque passa longe das minhas revistas Playboy. Não assiste filme pornô. Quando passa uma cena mais picante na TV fica roxo de vergonha. Nunca vi ele nos cantinhos escuros com ninguém...

_ Às vezes ele é só discreto. Ninguém é obrigado a ser um escancarado como você, que transpira testosterona.

_ Cisne, às vezes eu acho que você é meio gay.

_ Daí-me paciência, Senhor. Ikki, já convidou o Shiryu e o Seiya? Então vai torrar a paciência deles e me deixa estudar, ok? – E foi empurrando o amigo pra fora de casa.

Ikki sorriu. Adorava tirar o Hyoga do sério. E ele sempre caía como o pato que era. Seu maior desafio era um dia fazer o mesmo com o Shiryu, mas o dragão era duro na queda. Shi ficou roxo de vergonha, mas topou se encontrar com eles. Também achou a idéia horrível e sugeriu igualmente que talvez o Shun não fosse mais virgem. Ikki ficou irritado:

_ Acha, dragão, que meu irmão tem cara de metelão? Ele nem deve saber como é uma mulher por baixo. Nem como faz as coisas...

_ Hmpf! Nos tempos atuais, suas idéias são ingênuas, meu caro Fênix. Aulas de educação sexual começam antes do colegial.

_ Na teoria pode até ser, mas na prática... Ponho minha mão no fogo pelo Shun.

“Eu, hein?”- pensou Shiryu. – “Como diria meu mestre, nem o Shaka é virgem, o que dirá os outros?”

_ Já chamou o Seiya? Vai levar algum dos cavaleiros de ouro?

_ Claro. Vamos dar um porre no Mu, pra ver se ele sai do sério. – os olhos de Ikki brilharam de malícia.- Vamos levar o Shaka, pra ver de que lado ele pende.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Podia ser uma idéia horrorosa, mas ia ser divertido. Seiya concordou, rindo. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro do santuário aceitaram. No sábado, Shun percebeu uma excitação diferente, algo elétrico no ar. Fez uma festa para seus amigos de cursinho até meia-noite em casa, só que depois, antes que fizesse qualquer movimento para limpar a casa e ir dormir, seus amigos cavaleiros se ergueram e arrastaram-no pra fora.

_ Aonde vamos?

_ A verdadeira festa começa agora, Andrômeda. – piscou Miro. – Temos uma surpresa para você.

_ Venda os olhos dele, pra ter mais emoção. – riu Aldebaran.

Seiya tirou o lenço que sempre amarrava no jeans e colocou nos olhos de Shun. Depois de vinte minutos de carro, pararam em frente uma boate discreta. Não havia quem não olhasse pra eles, afinal sair quinze homens lindíssimos de três carros não é sempre que acontece. Aioria já foi dizendo da porta:

_ Mulheres, cheguei! Façam fila, peguem senha que tem pra todas!

Aldebaran sacudiu a cabeça, e empurrou discretamente o Leão pra dar passagem. Miro foi conversar com a dona do local.

_ Tudo pronto, xuxu?

_ Claro, querido. Cadê o aniversariante?

_ Aquele de cabelo verde ali no meio. Agora ele pode beber à vontade e trepar até cair o pinto.

_ Vamos dar um tratamento vip nele. Meninas!

Shaka e Mu não queriam beber logo de cara, mas as meninas que sentaram no colo deles não deixavam os seus copos vazios. Aldebaran pediu uma garota que lhe fosse proporcional e lhe coube Helga, uma holandesa de quadris fartos e peito grande... Aioria estalou a língua:

_ Tem duas dessas?

O sotaque de Camus, Shura e Carlo, o Máscara da Morte atraía as meninas, então eles forçavam para deixa-las loucas. Nem Afrodite foi esquecido. Arrumaram um bofe musculoso para que ele sentasse no colo. Saga bebia com uma garota em cada perna, passando o vinho para a boca de cada uma e vice-versa. Mas a surpresa aconteceu na mesa dos cavaleiros de bronze. Hyoga foi agarrado por uma garota de cabelos pretos e não decepcionou, ao contrário do que esperava Ikki. Seiya só dizia asneiras para a loirinha que sentou com ele, demonstrando nervosismo. Shiryu não perdia tempo com conversas e Shun... bom, Shun foi recepcionado por uma ruiva e uma morena, que arregalaram os olhos verdes e azuis pra ele.

_ Shun!!

_ Kátia? Carol? Então é aqui que vocês trabalham?

_ Pois é. Depois que o inferninho da sétima quadra fechou, nós ficamos pelas ruas um tempo, daí viemos pra cá.

_ Que bom. Fiquei preocupado quando soube que lá fechou. Vocês são muito lindas pra ficar pelas ruas...

_ Então é seu aniversário hoje?

_ É. Faço dezoito anos... Agora eu não preciso mais beber escondido e posso trepar legalmente.

_ Que bom. Vamos fazer do jeito que você gosta então?

Ikki não conseguia fechar a boca. Todos os cavaleiros que escutavam o diálogo riam baixinho. Fênix caiu de costas quando Shun se levantou e abraçou uma garota de cada lado, deslizando a mão pelas costas delas e parando pra apertar a bunda de cada uma.

_ Pois é. Meu irmão quis fazer uma surpresa pra mim, mas acho que a maior surpresa foi pra ele. – Ao passar pela mesa de Miro, aceitou o copo de champanhe que Escorpião lhe oferecia, esvaziando de um gole e erguendo um brinde aos outros, enquanto a morena lhe abraçava as costas e a ruiva lhe apertava pela frente. Beijou cada uma antes de dizer – Divirtam-se! A noite é apenas uma criança, coisa que eu não sou faz tempo...

Riu, um riso cristalino, de criança fazendo arte, encontrando eco nas gargalhadas dos outros cavaleiros. Os companheiros de bronze abanavam Ikki, chocado demais pra reagir. Shun foi para o seu ménage a trois, Shaka conseguiu parar de beber antes que ficasse realmente de porre, mas Mu deixou rolar. As meninas que lhes couberam não puderam reclamar de nada. Aldebaran e Helga quebraram a cama. Shura e Carlo tomaram todas de saírem carregados, assim como Afrodite e Aioria, que saíram carregados por outros motivos. Camus ficou tão de fogo, que transou debaixo da mesa da boate, pra delírio de Miro, que acabou por imita-lo, de tão excitado ficou. O único virgem da noite que deixou de ser foi Seiya. Hyoga quis experimentar a preferência de Shun e Ikki comeu até a dona do “estabelecimento”. Shiryu transou com três meninas diferentes (mas não ao mesmo tempo) provando que por baixo da aparência pacífica jazia o fogo do dragão. Assim o aniversário de 18 anos de Shun entrou para a história.

**Author's Note:**

> A série Hentais de Bronze são várias histórias feitas com os cavaleiros de bronze adultos e suas parceiras. Em sua maioria as fics foram feitas mediante pedidos - ou seja, seguem especificações de fãs dos mesmos. Tirando as continuações, os universos não se comunicam. Podem ser lidas separadamente.


End file.
